


Firsts

by Toothlessturtle21



Series: Ninjago Shipping Collection [5]
Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Blow Jobs, Boys In Love, Established Relationship, Hand Jobs, Healthy Relationships, Kitchen Sex, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Power bottom kai, Wet Dream, Wire Play, oppositeshipping - Freeform, robot sex?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:24:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22073680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toothlessturtle21/pseuds/Toothlessturtle21
Summary: A look into Kai and Zane's budding relationship, and how there's a first time for everything.--------------Porn without plot. Literally just all sex.
Relationships: Kai/Zane (Ninjago)
Series: Ninjago Shipping Collection [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1286375
Comments: 3
Kudos: 80





	Firsts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lime_kitty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lime_kitty/gifts).

> I gift this to lime_kitty because I read pretty much everything they write, and I feel like they deserve something in return for the entertainment they've given me

Zane knew beginning a relationship with Kai was going to provide him with a lot of opportunities for "firsts", but in his mind that list never included anything remotely sexual. He was proud to check off his mental list when he and the Fire Ninja kissed, when Kai fell asleep on him on the couch, and even when he caught his lover wearing one of his hoodies, despite his penchant for ruining all things white.

So when he woke up one morning to Kai's erection pressing into his thigh, he was a little lost.

Kai moaned softly against him, the hot head's very warm cheek smooshed into his back, hips gently rocking against his leg. He was clearly dreaming about something sexual, a "wet dream" as it was called by his boyfriend. He did a quick search online to see what he should do, and mostly fanfiction came up, to his dismay. As awkward as the situation was, Zane would be lying if he said the thought of his boyfriend dreaming about them having sex wasn't attractive.

So he reached over and stroked Kai's hair, as unnatural as the reach was. The Fire Ninja quite literally purred and leaned into Zane's touch, hips stuttering. Zane blushed at the outcomes he produced in his head, ones that included Kai eventually climaxing against his leg. His other options were to wake Kai up and risk embarrassment, or to pretend to sleep and let Kai think he remained under the radar.

Kai, however, made that choice for him, as he felt the Fire Ninja shift and tense against his back, quickly realizing what was going on. With Zane's fingers threaded through his hair, it was quite obvious that the android wasn't sleeping.

"Sorry, uh," Kai stammered, flinching away from his boyfriend. "I, uh, I'm gonna go shower."

And with that, the Fire Ninja stumbled-slash-sprinted from the room, footsteps heavy. Zane blinked, knowing Kai was going to, ah, _relieve _himself, and it was best if he did not follow. When he was faced with a sheepish but much less aroused Kai later, he couldn't help but shake the thought that told him how much he had wanted to help his sexually frustrated boyfriend that morning.

* * *

A while later, Zane had just laid his hand on the doorknob when he heard a soft moan from inside. He froze, and glanced around. Nobody was nearby, or at least within hearing range of their shared bedroom.

"_Ah-_" A voice that definitely belonged to Kai rang out, quiet but filling Zane's ears all the same.

"_Mmmph..._"

Zane was most certainly blushing, because how could he not when listening to his boyfriend's incredibly lewd noises? He weighed the potential outcomes of interrupting Kai and walking away, and decided on leaving his boyfriend to his own devices when he heard a different moan come from his beau.

"_Ah, Zane-_"

That made the android short circuit, biting his tongue to keep any vocalizations away as he resisted the incredible urge to burst in and satisfy his boyfriend like the hot head so desperately wanted him to.

Against his better judgement, he opened the door silently, catching Kai with eyelashes fluttering as he stroked his red-flushed cock, eyes shut in pleasure.

"Kai," Zane purred, a smile gracing his lips.

"Ah!" Kai yelped, distinctly un-sexy as he realized someone was in the room with him. "Zane! Why-"

"Sorry to disturb you like this, but I was going to leave you alone until you moaned my name," The Ice Ninja sat down on the bed beside his lover, gentle robotic hands caressing skin covered by Kai's shirt.

"Are you sure?" Kai asked, probably a little slow on the uptake due to his lust-addled brain.

"Quite sure," Zane insisted, pressing a gentle kiss to the side of his neck, which made his lover squirm.

"So then what are we going to- _oh my god Zane!_"

The Fire Ninja slapped a hand over his mouth as one of the android's hands went down to stroke his length, mouth moving to gently lap and teeth at Kai's throat, fingers deftly pressing up against the sensitive patches on the underside of his dick.

"How the fuck did you even learn how to do this?" Kai mumbled, and Zane laughed.

"I have extensive knowledge of male anatomy, my love. Your genitalia are not abnormal when it comes to pleasurable sections."

"Well don't let me stop you," Kai insisted as he sat back, hips twitching as he took his bottom lip in between his teeth to stifle a moan.

"What were you thinking about as you were masturbating?" Zane asked, a twinkle in his eye as Kai flushed even deeper.

"_Ah_\- I was thinking about that dream I had a while ago."

"The one where you were practically humping my leg?"

"Yeah, uh, I was riding you while playing with the wires in your chest. Was really hot," He panted, the fingers wrapped around Zane's wrist tensing as his hips bucked.

"I imagine that you'd look very arousing while being penetrated by me," Zane leaned over to press his forehead against his boyfriend's, shifting his position to better stroke his boyfriend to completion. He could feel the pulse of Kai's nether region as he thumbed under the head, and Zane pressed his mouth to his boyfriend's to silence his moans as he came into his hand, Zane feeling the substance coating his fingers in stickiness.

When he pulled away to admire his beau, he noticed faint tears in the corner of Kai's eyes as his mouth fell open in a silent scream. He nuzzled his head into Kai's shoulder until his boyfriend came back online, feeling some drops of sweat drip down the tanned expanse of skin.

"Zane..."

The Ice Ninja looked up, seeing amber eyes meet his own.

"Damn, that was good."

"I'm glad you enjoyed it," Zane reached over to grab a tissue, quickly wiping off the semen from his hand before wrapping an arm around Kai's torso, deciding to relax and allow Kai the chance to enjoy the afterglow.

"So, um," Kai stammered, running a hand through Zane's hair. "You wanna try that out sometime?"

* * *

Zane's turn for an orgasm came when he was cooking dinner, everyone out except for his boyfriend, who was off training instead. After a while of stirring his soup, he heard footsteps behind him, and wasn't surprised when bare arms wrapped around his waist and a warmth settled behind him.

"Hello, Kai," The Ice Ninja greeted, giving the spoon a lazy swirl.

"Hey babe," Was the mumbled reply, hands tightening their grip. "Training always gets me fucking horny."

Zane laughed, not expecting the confession.

"Is that so? I do think you are rather attractive after you train, if that is what you mean."

"Not really, but that works out perfectly," Kai spun his boyfriend around, boxing him in against the counter. True to Zane's word, his mechanical heart stuttered as he gazed upon Kai, who had a predatory look in his eyes and a sheen on his bare torso from the exercise.

"May I?" He purred, and Zane, though the haze clouding his mind, thought he understood.

"Of course."

Kai immediately started palming him through his pants, Zane letting out a startled gasp as he gripped the counter, stimulation flooding his processors.

"You alright?" Kai asked, the reaction confusing him slightly.

"Yes, I am," Zane reassured, and the Fire Ninja nodded, continuing full force. He slowly worked Zane up to full hardness, the little whimpers his android was letting out making his core burn with arousal. All different parts of Kai were simultaneously commanding him to blow him, ride his dick, or fuck him into the counter as he let out a particularly loud moan, burying his head in the crook of Kai's neck.

Determined to take Zane's virginity in a more controlled environment, Kai settled for falling to his knees, working Zane's member out of his pants with fumbling fingers. The Ice Ninja watched him through lidded eyes, barely remembering to turn the stove off to save dinner.

Kai grinned happily when he saw Zane's size, already thinking about how nicely it would fit inside of him.

"Fucking beautiful," He whispered, and Zane rubbed fingers into his hair appreciatively. He bent his head down slightly, licking at the head with small strokes, the precum gathered not really tasting much like anything. Nothing was better than bad, he supposed. Maybe he'd have to find away to make it taste like the real thing, if Jay didn't die from embarrassment first.

He wrapped his lips around the tip and suckled like a nursing baby, which made Zane cry out and tense his fingers, resisting the temptation to push Kai down on his shaft and envelop himself in that scorching heat that just seemed to call to him.

"You flatter me," Kai pulled off just enough to snark before getting back to work, moving farther down the chilly cock in front of him, tracing the grooves of the skin with his tongue. He wanted to tease Zane, to see how many different vocalizations he could draw out before he could make Zane beg to finish, but this hookup was most definitely time sensitive. He took as much as he could in one go, and the Ice Ninja had to stop himself from cumming down Kai's throat then and there.

Kai stroked the skin he wasn't actively licking, dragging his tongue up and down his shaft with care, trying to see which spots made Zane twitch. He tried not to think about the fact that Zane's father had to actually program this side of Zane, the one that wept with pleasure as Kai blew him, the one that whimpered as his tongue laved over just the right spot. He almost wished he had the chance to thank the inventor for giving him a boyfriend that was just so damn sensitive. Actually, talking about sex with him might've given the inventor a heart attack.

Whatever, back to his currently trembling boyfriend.

He could tell Zane was close, from his labored breaths to clipped gasps, and the need to make his boyfriend cum increased tenfold at the realization.

"K- Kai, I-" He whimpered, and that was it.

Kai stayed put as Zane's cum washed down his throat, noting that it had a strange gel-like consistency, and tasted empty. He still lapped it up as Zane shuddered, aftershocks coursing through him as Kai continued to lick at the head with care. Zane slunk down, resting his still spasming legs as Kai cooed, tucking him back into his pants.

"First orgasm?"

Zane nodded dumbly, pulling Kai in for a kiss, despite the fact that his dick had been there moments ago.

"It certainly looked enjoyable," Kai quipped, letting his warmth saturate his beau as the two sat together, letting the afterglow steal them away into a light nap on the kitchen floor.

* * *

Kai moaned openly as Zane thrust two fingers in, having already been lubed and prepped with one. The Ice Ninja hovered over him, eyebrows furrowed with concentration as he sought out the coveted spot he knew his boyfriend had. His fingers grazed a rough patch, and Kai arched, the heels resting on the small of Zane's back pulling downwards.

"God, Zane, right there," The Fire Ninja demanded, attempting to suck the fingers back in by contracting his inner walls around the pale fingers. Zane complied, striking the spot with vigor, making Kai's head fall back and mouth gape.

"_Fuuuuck, Zane, don't stop, uh-_" He moaned, rolling his hips into Zane's touch.

"Now, now, you can't ejaculate yet," The Ice Ninja smiled, unsure if his words fell on deaf ears.

"You're allowed to say cum, babe. It's not vulgar when you have two fingers up my ass."

"Make that three," Zane remarked, and plunged a third in, perfectly aware of Kai's limitations.

"_Shit!_"

"What if I made you finish on my fingers? You would have to wait to be penetrated by me until another night. It would be delightful watching you squirm, my love."

"God, no, please Zane, I need your dick. C'mon, I'm ready. Fill me up," Kai pressed a chaste kiss to Zane's nose, and the Ice Ninja hummed.

"If you say so. Condom?"

"No, it's not like you have anything. Besides," Kai spread himself out, wrists resting above his head. "I wanna feel your cum fill me up."

Zane blushed, withdrawing his fingers with a wet noise.

"If you insist," He shrugged, and looked at his beau with a curious look. "Is this the position you desire?"

"Actually, now that you mention it," Kai smirked, and sat up, gently tugging Zane down to where he was just laying. "I wanna ride you, lay down."

Zane complied, and Kai slicked up his dick gently, reveling in the way Zane bit down on his lower lip to stifle a groan. The Fire Ninja sank down slowly, loving the way that his boyfriend's low core temperature clashed with his naturally hot skin.

"Oh, _fuck_," Kai groaned as the head brush passed his prostate, sending a small shock up his spine. "That's nice."

Zane didn't reply, all of his energy going towards not overheating.

"What, getting a bit overheated there?" Kai grinned, leaning forward to plant a light kiss on Zane's forehead. "Why don't we air you out a bit?"

And with that, Kai reach down, opening Zane's chest panel with practiced ease, the various inner workings vulnerable to his touch. The Ice Ninja drew in a sharp breath as Kai lovingly traced a particularly thick black wire with two fingers, his head tilting to the side when the caressing became more forceful.

"Ah, so having your wires played with feels good, noted," The Fire Ninja nodded slightly, and with that, began the real fun.

He raised up until only the head was still inside before slamming back down, a moan ripping from his throat at the action. He got into a steady rhythm, not too fast yet not entirely slow either. Zane rubbed circles into his thighs with deft fingers, a few still sticky from the lube.

"You feel so good, babe," The brunette praised, one hand reaching forward to trace around a few switches, which made the Ice Ninja's hips twitch with the sudden assault of sensation on his system. "So pretty all spread out for me."

"Uh, _Kai_-" Zane reach one hand farther up to thumb over Kai's abs, the Fire Ninja having reduced to grinding his hips for the time being.

"Can I touch your heart?" Kai tilted his head almost like a puppy, except far less innocent, considering his seat on the Ice Ninja's dick. Zane merely nodded, loosing himself to the sensation of Kai both resuming his actions vigorously and the rubbing of warm fingers on his core, bucking up with a sharp cry. Kai silenced him with a swift kiss, not wanting to risk any unwanted attention. When the Fire Ninja pulled away, he couldn't help but admire his boyfriend's face twisted in pleasure, small whimpers escaping his lips with each rub of his heart and each time his member was encased in Kai's tight heat.

"Kai, I'm gonna- _ah_!"

"It's okay, babe, let go," Kai purred, and Zane all but sobbed as he released himself in his beau, Kai rubbing his core through it before quickly closing his chest panel to be able to cum himself. The Fire Ninja stroked himself to completion, his seed covering the Ice Ninja's chest as he groaned from the overstimulation of Kai's walls crashing down on his softening shaft.

Kai rose up on his knees, feeling Zane's cock slip out of him with a wet sound as he rolled over to cuddle his boyfriend's side. Zane found it in him to ignore the mess on his stomach, and returned the affection with a nuzzle, both ninja relaxing together and basking in the afterglow.


End file.
